Four Rich Girls
by little naruto girls
Summary: Sakura , Ino , Hinata ,and Tenten all have famous moms they all also bought a house together and are all moving to the same school together. first fic tell me what you think. please R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- i do not own Naruto

There were four mothers how were about to have birth none of them know each other but they are all world wide actress, singers. There were four mothers how were about to have birth none of them know each other but they are all world wide actress, singers and designers. Two are famous actress one has bluish purplish hair and the other one has blond hair. One is a singer who has brown hair and the last one is a designer/singer who has pink hair. A few years later they meet at a meeting and all four girls became close friends. Now all four are moving together to Konoha High and got a house while there parents are away and that is where we are going to start.

The Story Starts

They got out of there cars and walked to the front door and looked at each other and walked in every thing was in its spot. They sent people there first to set every thing up. Since it was almost midnight they looked at each other and a pink haired girl said "Lets go to sleep we start at a new school tomorrow." They all went to there separate rooms and went to bed.

The Next Day

Ring Ring Ring -Bam

The clock hit the wall and the pink haired girl said some curse words and got out of bed. All four of the girls got ready for school.

At School

The pink haired girl pulled in to a space in the schools parking lot and parked her motor cycle it was black with a pink Cherry Blossom on the side. She saw her friends pulling in so she walked over to them and yelled "Yo" and when her friends parked they jumped out of the car and ran over to the pink haired girl and they all said "Lets do this" and started to walk through the court yard and every one was looking at them. They got there schedules.

Homeroom-All four girls

Period 1-Chemistry-Tenten,Ino,Sakura

Period 2-Gym Class-All four girls

Period 3-Honors English-Sakura

Period 4/5-Art-Sakura

Period 6-Lunch-All four girls

Period 7/8-Music-Sakura,Hinata

Period 9/10-History-Sakura,Hinata

Period 11-Geometry-Sakura,Ino,Hinata

Period 12-Study Hall-All four girls

As soon as they walked in a boy with blond hair screamed "Your late."


	2. Chapter 2

All four girls look at him and say snootily "How are we late I don't see the teacher and we are new here so it's not our fault if we were late." The guy sat there dumbstruck and sat there quietly. All four girls walked to the back of the right side.

"Hey Sakura we should go shopping after school what do you think should we go to Hot Topic." The girl with blond hair asked all of the other girls nodded as the class room door opened and in stepped the homeroom teacher whose name is Kakashi. He started to say something about getting lost on the road of life.

After saying all that he spotted the four new students and told them, "Introduce yourselves to the class." all four girls stood up.

The girl with pink hair said "Hi my name is Sakura and you don't need to know my last name and do not mess with me if you don't want to get hurt. Thank you." The other girls said pretty much the same thing.

Pink haired girl-Sakura

Bluish purplish haired girl-Hinata

Blond haired girl-Ino

Brown haired girl-Tenten

Then the teacher told them to tack there seats.

Skip to Art Class** (changed who is in art class.)**

They were sitting in there sets there assignment was to draw one of your parents Sakura was already done and every one else in her group were all most done with their pictures. They all drew pics of there mothers the last time they saw them. Tenten's mom was at a air port with Hinatas mom and Sakura and Ino's mothers where getting on a crous with there new boyfriends. **(i am going to change point of view so you are not confused i am Sakura for now.)**

I started to think when my mom would get back and if she will have a new boyfriend that i will wish is dead. That brought me back to when i bunched one of her boyfriends because he whispered in to my hear and said your mom is a slut so you are probably a sluttish i told my mo- "Hay Sakura its time to go to lunch. Are you there?" Ino was waving here hands in my face. I look up at her and she says "Lets go."

I get up and say "Alright already I'm coming Ino pig." They walked to the lunch room and got there food. Then they started to look for a place to sit.

Ino spotted some one and says "Hay Sakura isn't that Tamari over there" Sakura nods her head and they walk over to her.

I exclaime "Hay Wind Devil haven't seen you around lately. How are you? Have you got that boy you wanted."

"Hay Forehead Girl i am doing great and yes me and Shika are now boyfriend and girlfriend so why don't you sit down but remember we don't want to make a seen on the first day now do we." Temari said sternly and then all the girls broke out laughing. Then out of nowhere three guys showed up and looked at them weirdly and when Temari saw her brothers and her boyfriend she stopped laughing and said "Sakura this is Garaa, Kankuro and of course you now Shika and guys this is Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, and Ino." while she was pointing to the person as she said the names.

Shika looked at Sakura and says " Been along time since i last saw you."

Sakura looks up at him and says " How has your dad been since the brake up hope she wasn't to mean when she did it she really is nice you should know that okay."

Shika smiles at her and says " He got over it after going to a strip club but that was really weird when they were dating didn't you think."

Sakura nodded and looked at everyone because they were staring at her she then says " What?" just like a mean girl.

Then Temari yells "He has never said that much to anyone not even me. Why you Forehead Girl?"

Sakura looks at Shika and says " You should at least be nice to her aren't you two going out at least try to be charming.


End file.
